The Gem of Hogwarts (Parody of My Immortal)
by Siwo
Summary: This is the tale of Sapphire Quartz, who's parent's died in a house fire. The reason is unknown, and to be found out. While her power grows, she tries to keep it hidden. All while she falls for mister Harry Potter. PARODY OF MY IMMORTAL! Literally, i love harry potter, and I apologize for any canon mistakes! Seriously, i don't write like this.
1. Chapter 1

_The Gem Of Hogwarts _

Hey, so I was hoping to write another fanfic and keep it going for a good 20 chapters to give me something to relax on while I do my exams. So, here is my first chapter!

SUMMARY: My name is Sapphire Quarts and I am 16 years old.

I am related to Tonks, and I am a metamorphmagus. My original hair was dark brown but I change it to when it suits me. I go to HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY where I learn magic every day and I enjoy every second of it.

* * *

"Saph! Saph wake up!" I hear a female voice say my name. I open my blue eyes and sit up, my light brown hair falling down my neck.I crack my neck a few times, and open the curtains to my four poster bed. Once I get dressed, I go downstairs to the Great Hall.

"Mornin' Saph." A familiar boy, named Harry Potter says as he sits the table opposite me. I am in Hufflepuff. Honestly, I wanted to be in Gryfindor like Harry and Hermione, but the stupid sorting hat had to put me in Hufflepuff.

I chose not to eat anything but toast today.

"You not eating Saph?" a good friend asks. She has flaming red hair and could be a Weasley. "No, not really. Just thinking."

I replied. "Sapphire, we have Transfiguration next. I think we have Ms Mcgonigal. Or however you pronounce her name."

"_Harry, what do we have first?_" I hear a male voice, Ron say in the distance. "_Transfiguration._" We have the same classes….

_Later in Transfiguration…. _

"I want everyone paired up. Harry and Sapphire can go together, Ron and Granger." Harry sat next to me, and I couldn't stop blushing. I sneaked a look and looked at his bright green eyes.

"I want you to turn this button into a small turtle." The teacher said. "That's impossible!" I said. "Nothing's impossible when you have magic, Ms Quartz."

It took a little more time than we needed, but soon the blue button turned into a blue turtle! Me and Harry were playing with it, (me being the weirdo I am, slightly scared of it.) Harry chuckled. I blushed.

The bell rang, and I went over to Potions with Professor Snape when Harry had Defense against the Dark Arts. I packed up my things. Harry had stopped me before I went out the door and said good bye to me. I felt elated!

_END CHAPTER ONE_

Authors Note: Hey guys, so like I said I'll continue this when and if I feel stressed about exams. (Writing is like a diary for me, it relaxes me and makes me forget about my problems.)

Wish my luck in my Science exam next Monday!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm ba~ck! I like to continue things. (aha, I remember the unfinished stories on here)

So, I am kind of stuck with ideas for my story. I want to continue with Saph and her story with Harry, but I also want to have story with texture and plot! If anyone could give me any ideas, that would be fantastic and I would love you forever.

NOTE: This chapter is just a filler 'cause I'm in a writers block. Seriously, I haven't written in over a year. A _year_. So this won't be in the actual story. Don't be confused please!

Time seemed to go slowly at Hogwarts, as Sapphire has expected, but she deemed today as boring. She wanted excitement. Like last year, she had helped her friends, Ron and Harry, defeat the Dark Lord Prince; Lord Voldemort.

Sapphire was sitting in Detention with Professor Snape, as usual (for mouthing off, and a deduction of 20 points) and doodling on a piece of parchment.

"Now, Sapphire Quartz, you do not understand that I do not like you," He said, in a cold dead tone.

"I feel the same way." she said in a dead pan voice.

"The reason, Ms Quartz, you are even here is because you are a witch. Yet you abuse that privilege and mouth off to your superiors. I am _very_ unhappy with you Ms Quartz. You may leave now, understand? And leave in silence."

Sapphire walked out of the Dungeon as though she was a sunken ship. She bumped into someone and fell over as she went to her House Common Room.

"Gah! Who the hell pushed" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she saw Harry's face. It seemed as though she was falling through a tunnel and would never stop.

"Hi, Harry." She said, her voice sounding smaller than what she would have liked. "Hey, Saph!" he said happily.

Sapphire PV

I feel like something's going happen, and I don't want it to happen. Yes I do, no I don't! I have no idea!

Nasty anon: Well, I thank you that you would be caring enough to read it, but I did warn you that I wasn't the best at making characters. I was going to have her be a joke-sue but now I see why that's wrong. I'm going to make her into a well rounded character and I apologize for any mistakes I may have caused, and I avoided Ms Mcgonigals name because I couldn't know how to spell it, and yes, it was meant to be a well written "My Immortal." Thank you for pointing that out. Harry Hajjjjfjfj


End file.
